


Harmony Season

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: HxHr prompt for Gelly: "I would like a drabble of a fluffy, schmoopy winter wedding. It doesn't have to be the event, or the vows, it can be the reception, it can be the planning of it, it can also be a fluffy, schmoopy drabble about a winter baby. Either pregnancy announcement or first birthday. You have full creative freedom, I just want it schmoopy...". Reviews welcome! :)





	Harmony Season

****

****

**Part I**

****

"Harry!" she shouted to him before the portrait hole had slammed shut.

"Honestly, Ronald, THIS isn't what he needs right now!" She shot him a glare before picking up her jacket and rushing after him.

She wasn't sure exactly where he was going but she knew he didn't need to be alone. He already felt bad enough given the circumstances.

"Have you seen Harry?" She asked her fellow Gryffindor

"Yeah, you just missed him. Looked like he was heading out." Neville said before flashing a friendly smile.

She patted him on the back before continuing her pursuit. Whipping on her jacket in a haste, she opened the door and began walking the grounds.

Luckily the snowstorm that created whiteout conditions the prior day had passed and they were allowed out once again. Problem was that didn't help her see Harry any easier.

"Where could he..." She stopped mid-sentence noticing fresh footsteps not far off her current position.

A few minutes of literally walking in his footsteps and she found herself in a clearing. The footsteps had ended at the lone stump and she was reminded of the similar situation after he found out Sirius Black was his godfather.

"Take off the cloak, please."

"Just leave me alone, Hermione."

"Never, Harry. We're in this together." She had made her way over to him and lifted the cloak off.

"But Ron still thinks..." His voice was growing louder before she grabbed hold of his hand.

"He'll come around. Until then though, we can figure out these tasks. I'm here." She beamed at him, noticing his softening expression,

"Can we just stay here.. for a minute? It's so beautiful here." He looked every direction to take in the beauty.

"It is." She agreed and squeezed his hand.

They locked eyes & blamed their respective blushed faces on the bitter cold.

****

**Part II**

****

The sun began peaking over the horizon, showcasing the beautiful landscape. The snow had tapered off in the early hours, leaving them with a beautiful snowfall outside their tent. Harry groaned slightly at the early time.

_"Oh, honestly Harry. We woke up earlier at Hogwarts." Her voice reverberated against his chest._

__

__

_Ron had stormed out the night earlier and Hermione wore her emotions on her sleeve. She called him every name in the book and when words failed her (a sentence he rarely used when describing her), her grief became too much and the tears started forming._

__

__

_"I can't believe... I just, how could he?" He wrapped her in an embrace and began stroking her hair until her heaving had subsided and it was just the two of them standing in the middle of a tent in a forest. Alone. He decided he wouldn't have it any other way. They eventually broke apart and he insisted that she not sleep by herself._

__

__

_"Just for tonight. Emotions are at a high right now so I don't need you going through a breakdown to top off the night." He gripped her shoulder assuredly and maintained eye contact. He wasn't backing down on this and she could tell._

__

__

"Fine! Just one night. I get to hog all the covers though!" she cracked a smile and darted for his bunk.

"So, do you want to talk about.." Harry wasn't entirely sure how to finish his question.

"...Ron leaving? Which horcrux we're going to search for next? Your boner poking me in the back a majority of the night?" Hermione rattled off any number of possibilities to finish his question.

"I was going to say Ron, but you know damn well that early morning erections are biological rather than hormonally driven!" He shouted defensively

"It's okay, Harry. I was only teasing. I know I'm nothing special to look at and I've come to terms with it." Most girls said things along the lines of this in order to be complimented. But Hermione was not most girls. And the sincerity in her tone was what hurt him the most.

"But I don't think you're ugly, Hermione..."

****

**Part III**

****

****

"How did we get here, Harry?" Her voice shaking with uncertainty.

"I don't think you need a play-by-play, Hermione." He said with a slight smirk.

"This is serious, Harry Potter! I'd expect that reply from Ron, not you."

His face reflected how gravely he took her comment.

"Listen, it's not like this was my plan, but we didn't exactly take the proper precautions either."

Her cheeks had suddenly become very hot despite the chill pervading the room from the wind and snow whipping about outside. She couldn't find it in herself to look him in the eyes.

"Let me just ask, would this be the worst thing in the world?" He took hold of her hand, silently begging her to look at him.

"No... I suppose not." She stated resolutely.

"Voldemort is gone; we both finished our last year at Hogwarts; we have our friends and our health; in all honesty, things haven't been this good in a long time, right?" He took a loose strand of hair covering her face and tucked it behind her ear and cupping her face lightly.

"Never better." She beamed back at him.

He brought her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much, Hermione. And the same goes for our son or daughter." The emotion began welling up in his voice as he continued on and was quelled when she pressed her lips to his own.

The pair broke apart only when the ringing of the phone pulled them back to reality.

Hermione answered the phone and was greeted with a familiar voice on the other end.

 _"Hermione! It's been too long! How are you and Harry?_ " Ron had asked exuberantly.

"Yes, it has! We're just fine! Yourself?" She returned the pleasantry.

_"Great! In fact, Luna and I have news we wanted to break first to you."_

"Really? What a coincidence! Harry and I also have news to break to you guys."

****

**Part IV**

****

****

The chapel was abuzz for an early December afternoon wedding. Granted, most weddings didn't occur outside of warm and mild months; however, this wasn't just any two people tying the knot.

_"Oh my gosh, Ronald! That's so exciting! She said yes?" Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth_

__

__

_"You say that as if it's hard to believe!" Ron feigned being upset._

__

__

_"Not at all! Just confirming two of my best friends are getting married! So when's the date?"_

__

__

_"TBA! So now, what's the fuss with you two?"_

__

__

"Honestly mate, I can't believe you two planned for a winter wedding! I'm freezing my arse off here!" Ron rubbed his hands together, attempting to warm them up.

"We needed you to complain, obviously! Wouldn't have it any other way, best man!" He threw an arm around his ginger friend, thankful they could still have moments like this.

***  
Everyone had found their seat and were now waiting for the ceremony to commence. Some finishing up conversations quietly; others fawning over how pretty the bridesmaids were and how dashing the groomsmen looked. Then there was little Violette bouncing up the aisle, alongside McGonagall, tossing flowers every which way she could.

"She's absolutely adorable, Potter." She whispered to him before he bent down to kiss her cheek before handing her off to the headmistress.

The event continued on as Hermione was now joined by her father and getting ever closer to the altar. She was the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes on.

Her father kissed her hand, as accustomed, and shook his, ensuring he would take care of his girl.

"With my life, sir." He gave Mr. Granger a firm squeeze before turning toward his beautiful fiancé.

"Together?" Her teary, brown eyes bore into his sharp, green ones.

He flashed her a reassuring smile, "Forever, Hermione."  
-

****

**ALL WAS WELL**


End file.
